The soilder and the hood rat
by AriCMpie
Summary: The retold Yaoi verson of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, a role play between me and anothe, though the story has similarities, it is strikinkg different as well.
1. chapter 1

The year was 1481 in the middle of Paris where the bells of Notre Dame lived upon. The streets were either filled with soldiers, priests or gypsies. The arts of black magic from these belly dancers had been roaming around the town for years and despite not many prejudices, one Priest in particular had his mind set on wiping them all out one by one. Judge Claude Frollo appeared to see corruption everywhere except within. The old man had many dark secrets that would certainly deprive him of his holy position. Especially, one hiding in the shadows of the bell tower.

The greatest mystery in all Paris. Who rang the bells of Notre Dame?

It was the middle of the evening, the day before the grand festival of fools and a guard walked through the town with his horse by the reigns. He was a captain of the Guard who had moved all the way from Brighton in England by request of the Judge Frollo. He knew not why his presence was asked for, but he couldn't very well refuse an offer of the greatest chapel in the world.

The gallant 31-year-old Captain Phoebus is noted to have a highly reputable caliber in the wars based on his bravery accounted in his service record.

He was a tall and strong man with broad shoulders. Eyes the colour of navy blue and his hair a shining blonde which was a shade lighter than his golden goatee. He wasn't sore on the eyes, at all and back in his hometown was known as a ladies man.

Phoebus walked the streets of Paris, looking for the Palace of Justice. He saw two guards saunter by and decided to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, but can you tell me where to find the--" They kept walking without looking his way. "Nevermind I guess".

He continued his way through the alley where he noticed some gypsies dancing to gleeful music. A young child and a teen, or a late teen from the looks of it. Phoebus stopped in his tracks as he watched a gorgeous man dance to the melody.

Esmerald always danced for money but to whom made his beat, that was a toss up every once in awhile. The male mostly paired up with children, if he was going to share half his earnings with anyone it would be a child. Most people on these streets cheated the young and naive, Esmerald had had first hand experience to that claim. He'd almost gone hungry many times because of grown people not giving him the fair share that he desperately needed to get by.

The Gypsy boy made a point to never do the same, he among some of the women of the streets made a point to always give whatever extra they had to the children.

He had been dancing to the melody of a flute, coming from an eight year old boy called Nicolae for the past couple of weeks. The boy was very good for his age; Esmerald knew his mother well before she was beaten to death by one of Frollo's goons. He felt that he needed to take the little one under his wing, just until Nicolae got used to the street life. That may seem a bit cruel to an outsider, why not just take the boy in himself, but if everyone took in strays more people would die of hunger. The streets of Paris are cruel, especially to a gypsy.

So Esmerald did what he had to do, he knew his strong suits, he was small and dainty for a man. His face fair and with a smile that broke hearts, and had quite the knack for dancing just like his own mother who taught him everything she knew. It didn't matter what he had between his legs; Esmerald had little pride and an empty stomach, if dancing like a women for men's enjoyment put bread of the table then so be it. The brunette had been performing for most of the day, he and Nicolae usually stopped and split the money just before the sun went down.

The Gypsy was going to shut it down until he met the eye of soldier dressed in gold, definitely staring at him. This made Esmerald extremely happy, from men like this came gold piece's, so he put a little extra effort into his eloquent movements. He moved like a professional, Nicolae also caught on and put some more energy into his side of the performance. The teen looked to the older man, with a seducing expression, as well as quick wink.

"Porci Esmerald." He heard from above, they had a little look out. Frollo's dogs got more ruthless by the day but at least they were easy to recognize. If they didn't want their earnings gone they had to scatter fast. Quickly the older of the two picked up the hat they had full of coins and passed it to Nicolea. He was fast, and trusted; plus the teen had to retrieve his rug. While on the floor he felt a man's presence behind him. "Who are you scaming out here today Gypsy?" Esmerald didn't shake of become frightened, he picked up what was his, turned and looked up to the pig in front of him. "I scam no one, I earn every coin I make. If anyone here is a thief, fingers would not be pointed at me." He stated evenly, never loosing eye contact with the older bigger man. The soldiers, beat, robbed, raped and killed his people on a daily basis; the audacity enraged him.

"Are you suggesting something, whore?" He asked, looking Esmerald up and down. Many assumed from his 'line of work' he took the extra step that some other dancers do, rest assured Esmerald had just enough pride, and food, to not have to go that far. "Nothing at all sir." He smiled and began to walk away, Esmerald and Nicolea met at his 'home' whenever the "porci" alarm was given. Pigs they were, that would take their money given any chance. Esmerald looked back to the soldier in gold, and winked again, maybe he'd come back. After all the teen could use more gold pieces.

Phoebus let his dark eyes roam over the perfect figure before him. He was like a siren that had cast the usually smooth soldier in a trance that he didn't want to be broken from.

His long limbs moving gracefully as he captured the attention of the spectators. He was wearing purple pants with a sash and a white peasant shirt which blew around him in the most delicious way.

"Damn", Phoebus spoke in a low rumble before he stepped forward and threw a couple coins into the hat in front of the small show, he found that he could not look away from the moving body and the striking emerald eyes that sometimes focused on him caused a fire to light up in him.

He would've mistook him for a woman had he not seen the slim muscles peeking through the open shirt.

The music stopped playing and the two guards that passed him earlier were breaking up the crowd and advancing towards the dancer and his musician partner.

Phoebus rose a brow at how the Guards attempted to yield away the gypsy boy but couldn't help the smirk that came to the corner of his mouth as the brown skinned male outsmarted them. His eyes followed the other as he ran off and then he glanced back down at the two males on the floor.

The guards regained their composure and started after the gypsy. Phoebus didn't want to see the gypsy in chains so he pulled his horse out in front of the guards.

"Hey!" one yelled.

The other drew his knife and started to yell at Phoebus. "You peasant, the price for aiding a gypsy is death."

Phoebus pulled his sword and revealed his armor in the process and he gave off a sly grin with his brows slightly raised, "Oh really….lieutenant?"

The guards hard face morphed into one of surprise as they both fell onto their knees. "I--I'm so sorry General."

Phoebus sheathed his weapon, "That's better. now, can one of you tell me where the Palace of Justice is?"

Esmerald laughed as he ran through the streets, they weren't far from The Court of Miracles. Which sat in the middle of the city, Paris' slums were hidden in plain sight, and that fact rattled Frollo's very being. The teen slowed down once he knew he wasn't being followed and he slipped into the shadows, making his way back to the little shack he called 'home'.

Nicolae was sitting at the door, face in his knees, along with their little alarm boy who had a comforting arm around the other, alarm boy noticed the teen first. His worried face changed in an instance to relieve and then happiness. "Esmerald!" He shouted and got up, Nicolae brought his head up finally, the elder could see his slightly tear streaked cheeks and sighted. Nicolae was in his arms before he could make another step closer to the stoop.

Nicolae held on fiercely while alarm boy just watched from his place on the stoop, "We thought they'd take you, the guards always arrest us if they get that close." Esmerald put a comforting hand though Nicole hair. "Get off it guys, did you honestly think those damned bastards could get moi?" He more joked then asked before gently pushing the younger boy off of him. "Hey," he whispered, "you can't let them see you cry. Crying is for the weak; weak boys get robbed, robbed boys go hungry, hungry boys die. Cry inside or not at all" The teen reminded gently, which was in itself quite the paradox.

Quickly Nicolae wiped his face, "Sorry Es," he stated sheepishly and took the hat of coins from his pocket and passed it to the older male. "We did good today though, that strange solder gave us three gold. THREE! Can you believe-" Esmerald put a quick finger to his lips before rushing Nicolae inside, 'stupid boy' he thought to himself with a eye roll. Before the teen also went in he picked out a silver and three bronze pieces out for alarm boy. "As promised, now go to your mother." With that the door shut. Alarm boy did as he was told

Esmerald and Nicolea sat together at the teens little table and split their earnings equally. The young boy took his share and put the coins in his front pocket with a smile. "Es are we still working tomorrow during the Feast of Fools? We should get lots of money, drunk and happy men are usually pretty giving." He stated with a big smile, the teen felt a twinge of guilt but he performed every year anyhow.

"We can later in the night, but during the festival Clopin gets me a solo dance infront of everyone. If one of my best nights of the year Nic." The boy kept a smile on his face, still Esmerald couldn't help but feel bad. He knew you younger had to learn how to survive on his own, yet still he enjoyed the boys company.

"I understand, I guess that makes sense, there are probably lots of guys like that solder in gold today there. Makes sense. You'll make 100 gold in a single dance won't you?"

Esmerald just laughed, "That's a nice thought but never that much, besides I've met men more generous than him. Besides he was a pig just like Judge Frollo's men, they act like they hate us in front of their boss. Yet have no problem about undressing me with their eyes."

"I wonder who he was, I've never seen a soldier in gold before."

"Don't, he's not worth your thoughts, now go one then I have a big day ahead of me." Esmerald shooed as he went over to his cot in the corner of the room. To hid his money in the floorboards under his sleeping place.

"Later Esmerald."

There was always a safe haven where the gypsies could go when sanctuary was too much of a risk. And that was the court of miracles run by Clopin. His father had founded the court and the 40 year old gypsy had taken over to allow all lost gypsies a home from the Guards and Judges of Notre Dame.

It was not to say that he was also the head of the gypsies, which was why he was in charge of hosting the Festival of Fools. And which was also why he had told his young fellow Esmerald to provide a dance for the crowd. He'd taken in the young gypsy when he was 10 and he treated him like a son. But even he wasn't dumb. As Esmerald got older, his looks only became all the more beautiful. He knew that every man and woman wouldn't resist seeing his body move sensually to all their greedy eyes. And money was hard to come across.

The gypsy children all gathered round Esmerald as they jumped up and down, while Clopin walked up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder.

"Get ready, garçon. The festival is tomorrow."

Back in the Palace of Justice, Phoebus was being lead down by the Guards into the dungeon where an old gypsy man was being lashed.

Frollo watched with sick satisfaction as his screaming voice echoed throughout the walls.

"Guard!"

He stilled and turned to look at him.

"Sir?"

"Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new."

There was a dark presence in his voice and the Guard stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, sir."

And then he went back to the lashes.

Frollo heard the footsteps behind him and turned to see the Captain of the Guards.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars."

Frollo announced in intruigment as he approached the soldier with a malevolent smile.

Phoebus rose a brow at how the man seemed so pleased just by hearing an old man scream. Still, he gave a nod of respect.

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir."

He tilted his head to the side as the skellig man circled the blond.

"Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your calibre."

"And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it."

He then gave a knowing smirk with a raised brow.

"Oh, and I'm so very sorry to hear about your misfortune during the war. I respect your strength."

His jaw tightened slightly but he never broke eye contact. He'd learned how to drown down his emotions after everything that had happened and he took that into becoming a hard hearted soldier.

"I appreciate that, sir."

Frollo walked Phoebus out of the dungeons and to the balcony of the Palace as they looked out into the city of Paris.

"You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."

Phoebus frowned at that.

"Misled, sir?"

Frollo gave a disgusted look as he gestured out towards the streets.

"Look, Captain--gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped."

Phoebus' frown turned to a look of both confusion and somewhat annoyance which matched his deep tone.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?"

The corner of Frollo's lips suddenly quirked and the haunting grin on his face reached his ears.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you.

For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one...by...one."

On each of the last three words, Frollo crushed one of three ants on a tile. He flipped the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around

underneath.

"And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."

Phoebus could tell that the man wasn't quite on his hinges. He narrowed his eyes to him as he spoke carefully.

"What are we going to do about it, sir?"

Frollo suddenly slammed the tile back down upside down, and turned it, crushing the remainder of the ants.

Phoebus breathed in through his nostrils and then nodded before clearing his throat.

"You make your point quite vividly, Sir."

Frollo smirked as if satisfied as he patted Phoebus' broad shoulder.

"You know, I like you captain. Shall we?"

The two men were already walking down into the chapel and Phoebus couldn't help but think to himself.

'Crazy bastard...'


	2. Chapter 2

Esmerald woke up the next morning to the voice of the people, louder then most days, he could feel the excitement in the air. One of the few days in the year where his people could be seen all throughout Paris, perform publicly even, and they would not be prosecuted. In other words it meant a breath of fresh air, a moment to relax if you will, a day of fun sure, as well as the biggest day of profit. This was the day even the most unkind of Frenchmen wanted his palm read, his fortune told, would have a drink with a gypsy man, give a coin or two to a hungry child.

Their leader knew this and took advantage of the festival to the fullest, Clopin may dress as a jester, but the commitment to his people was no laughing matter. The clever man was definitely more than just a performer, this could be said about most of the gypsy's though, it was no wonder that they were such a close community. Thieves and liars they may be,but they cared for their own people, someone had to.

The teen got himself out of bed and did his morning stretches, staying limber as he got older was far from an easy task, it wasn't as if he was losing his grace. He just found that pulling a muscle was a horrible experience, and it made his life easier to just loosen his limbs every morning. He held off on food that morning, he was heading to Clopin's for his festival attire. If the man was asking two gold for the outfit, Esmerald was damn well getting some food out of the visit that just about made him broke. People were so busy that for once he didn't get even on cat call, which was strange, the live in gypsy's of The Court of Miracles of course knew better than to trifle with Esmerald. Yet there were usually some groups of migrants just passing through barking up the wrong tree for a quickie, it made the boy happy to get into at least one fight in the morning

"Essy, my dear boy, good to see you doing so well," The boy didn't even get to elder man's flat, he was just walking down his street and the jester waved to him from an alley, two big men obviously got into an argument and Clopin was just making the two see reason.

"I'm surprised you didn't show up at my flat for your money, you're usually out of here preparing your show. What's slowing you down, Frollo up your ass more then normal?" The older man only smiled at the teen, leaving the alley to catch up with the boy, "Frollo can say nothing to us about the festival he would lose the vote of the people if he interfered. The People of Paris love their show too much, there'd be an uproar."

"Then why Clopin?" Esmerald asked as the two walked together, the elder man held an even bigger smile, "My star needs his sleep,and I wanted to personally take you to your tent. Its got everything you need, you will make me proud today won't you my boy?"

"Is that even a question?" the teen snorted, the jester laughed and put a platonic arm around the other's shoulder. The two engaging in whispers on how to prevent tragedy during the festivities.

Midday in Paris was full of laughter, drinking, singing, dancing and so much happiness; Esmerald smiled from inside his tent as he was finishing his makeup his dance was coming up quickly. The teen was about to put on his on costume before he heard and felt a rustle in his tent, "Hey!" he was ready to beat the shit out of a peeping tom but when he saw another boy no older then him hiding his face away and blurting out apologies Esmerald couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"Are you alright?" Esmerald asked sympathetically, still the other hid trying quickly to get up. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Well, you're not hurt, are you?Here, here, let's see."

"No, no, N-no" Quasimoto exclaimed trying to hold onto his hood but Esmerald was too quick for the other. He helped the disfigured boy up and smiled his deep green eyes conveying understanding and kindness, "There. See no harm done, just try to be more careful." The smaller of the two young men reminded softly as he led the other out of his tent.

"Oh I-I will."

"By the way, great mask."and with that the curtain closed, and Quasimoto's face flushed a shade he didnt know possible.

"Come, one,Come, all" Esmerald knew his que he finished the last touches of his outfit, before ready in his place for the "magic" to make him appear on stage,Hurry, hurry, here's your chance, see the mystery, and romance."

" Come, one, come all. See the finest boy in France. Make an entrance, to entrance. Dance

La Esmerald, dance!" And at that the boy appeared in the missled of stage in a red one piece that stuck in all the right places that anyone could mistake him for a women. His golden sash still tied to his wide hips and he moved like a minx to the face paced song, still able to add more than a hint of sex to the performance. They were in front of a church after all. Esmerald became more bold as the hoots and hollers got louder. The boy looked through the crowd and saw Judge Claude Frollo himself giving him a look he knew too well. With a smile the teen felt especially cheeky and made his way over to the tyrants private booth. Giving him a moment's, taking the old man's neck with his scarf and provocatively bringing him closer before smashing his hat down. Earning even louder praises the boy took soldier's spear and spun around before his dance was finished and gold, silver and bronze was thrown upon the stage

Frollo sat upon his throne with his hands intertwined over his lap as he watched the display in front of him with complete and utter boredom. He despised watching the gypsies simply flaunt around with all the freedom in the world...as if these creatures deserved to just walk around and entertain others.

It caused his toes to curl inside his shoes and his cold demeanour became all the more glaring.

Phoebus sat on his horse Achilles with his helmet on. He was stationed beside the throne Frollo sat upon and he really couldn't help but feel a twitch of annoyance. He'd left the wars just to get rid of these people who were simply making their living by entertaining others.

"Crazy bastard..."

He muttered under his breath.

Frollo watched dully as the leader Clopin greeted the crowd, unaware of the deeds his misshapen burden was doing as of right now.

18 years ago, he would've drowned the monster in the well. Send him back to hell where he belonged. But the idiot arch Priest of the damn chapel had said that he would fall from grace and lose his position if word were to go around of him personally killing two defenceless gypsies. Lord knows, what would happen if everyone knew the dark secret Frollo kept within him about a certain gypsy women who bore a half gypsy child 19 years ago.

For all of 19 years, the child grew up inside the confined stone walls of the tower of the church. His only sanctuary from the world he believed to be so cruel and fowl to those like himself. Those born with the face and body of a monster. As if to further his purpose to this world, the child was given a fowl name. A name that means half formed. Quasimodo.

He'd only ever talk to the high priest as well as Judge Frollo to whom he called master. Little did he know what link the man had to his past. Little did he know the contrast of the story he'd been told by the old Judge. As far as he knew, his gypsy mother was a whore who abandoned him in the snow when he was born and had anyone else come across him, they would've drowned him. But Master Frollo...he saved him, and sheltered him like his own. He his Quasi away from the dark world that would fall upon him if he were to ever leave these walls.

Quasi owed the man his life. Which was why he always obeyed his every order. And which was why he made his own little home up in the bell tower where he would create stained glass windows, little figurines of the towns folk and mostly ring all the bells.

He was a loyal boy. But that didn't stop his heart and mind from wandering. Wondering what it would be like to finally be able to step on the same ground as ordinary people. To share at least one day with them.

He always watched the festival of fools from up in his tower...but had never been apart of it. Apart from the priests...he'd never do much as stood in front of another human being. For if he did...they would cower him as a monster and beat him to a pulp. That's what master Frollo always said.

So, how on Earth had it come to this?

Once Esmerald was on the stage, all greedy eyes followed his movements. Particularly Frollo.

The minute the gypsy boy appeared on stage, he knew instantly that he was male but that didn't stop him from staring. He felt a fire light up deep inside his veins as his eyes widened incredulously at the beautiful siren in front of him. Only once had he ever seen such a beautiful and intoxicating raven...and that had almost cost him his entire career. He swore on his life that he would never let himself become pulled in by such seduction. And yet, the other was suddenly on his lap and he gasped at the feel of this marvellous cheeks against his crotch.

He was enticed by the green eyes and suddenly it was cut off when his hat was pushed down in front of his eyes. He groaned in frustration as he glared at the gypsy boy who left the scarf around his neck.

Phoebus couldn't help but smirk as he watched the scene unfold and then his eyes followed the sensual movements of the gypsies hips and he found himself biting down on his lip.

"Look at that repulsion..."

Frollo muttered in discuss while Phoebus never took his eyes off the male.

"Yes, sir."

Esmerald smiled at the amount of gold coins that he received, Nicolae was right he very well might have gotten one hundred gold with that performance. He picked up his earnings as Clopin joined him on the stage, taking Esmerald into his embrace which the boy playfully went into. They still had a show, the elder man looked back to the crowd and with his hype man persona, Clopin gave the people of Paris exactly what they'd been waiting for, "And now, ladies and gentlemen,the piece de resistance! Here it is the moment you've been waiting for. Here it is you know exactly what's in store."

And from there the people started screaming in joy, all the men were fixing their disturbing masks, preparing their ugliest face they could muster. In glee because this one day of the year they could be appreciated and loved for their beautifully ugly face. "Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore, Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!"

"You all remember last year's king?" from there the people emptied their throne of the last king and, a hand full of men came on to the stage. Esmerald was looking to the crowd for people with a big smile, he noticed not too far from the front of the stage the boy from earlier sat looking content and happy at the display. The Gypsy could see immediately that this boy was a bit shy and he couldn't help himself, he had the best mask of them all after all. So he went over to him and pulled Quasimoto onto the stage despite his few protests, reassuring him playfully and placed him as the last face to see. One by one the men made their "scary" faces, and one by one they were thrown off the stage. Until they got to the hunchback were Esmerald tried to tear off his "mask" to no avail, gasps of shock were heard throughout the crowd.

"That's no mask It's his face!" a women cried pulling her child close in fear.

"He's hideous!" another cried

"It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!" The people started to go into a fit of panic, Clopin quickly brought the attention back to him, right where he likes it. "Oh, oh, Oh! Ladies and gentlemen,

don't panic.We asked for the ugliest face

in Paris, and here it is! Quasimodo, the hunchback of Notre Dame!' from there the people got back into it a little. When Quasimodo was given his scepter, robes and crown by Esmerald they all really got into it.

"Hail to the King."

The city folk carried the hunch back on his throne to a platform where everyone could shower him and everything that poor kind soul deserved. Esmerald looked to the spectacle with a soft smile until the first tomato flew from a guard's hand and the boy seethed. 'How dare he?' then another and another went through the air, all hope seemed to be lost when the people joined. Esmerald looked in shock, all the happiness of the moment went away in what seemed like an instance with cruelty. Clopin looked to his ward with a hint of sadness and put a hand to the boy's shoulder, "The frenchman is cruel to the outcast, this is not news to a gypsy Esmerald."

The teen would not accept that fact, he had seen his people beaten, robbed, raped and even killed. Yet this spectical in broad day light was Esmerald's breaking point, "If something happens to me, please, take care of Nicolae like you did me Clopin." At that the older man looked taken aback, "Essy you can't, we need to stick-" at that the teen jumped into the crowd and towards the horrible sight.

Once the beautiful boy got onto the platform the assault of rotten vegetables halted, and it became silent, the boy sadly made his way towards the poor soul called Quasimodo. He saw his people struggle in the other and it bought a mix of emotions, "Don't be afraid, I'm sorry. This wasn't

supposed to happen." He stated wiping away some of the lingering vegetables.

"You! Gypsy boy! Get down at once!" Judge Claude Frollo seethed from his little throne, gaining the attention of the people. The teen boy glared in defiance before straightening himself up,

"Yes, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor creature."

"I forbid it!" The evil judge yelled back, at the the teen took out a knife and cut the rope holding the other down, keeping his fiery green eyes at the other in complete disregard of everything he learned about self preservation. Esmerald was so sick of the cruel, evil world they lived in.

"How dare you defy me?!"

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help."

"Silence!"

"Justice!" He claimed raising a fist in defiance and then helping the boy up.

"Mark my words, Gypsy, You will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears we've crowned the wrong fool.The only fool I see is you!"

"Captain Phoebus, arrest him"

At that the guards began to circle the platform like vultures ready to capture with their talens, Esmerald just held a wrist on his hip as he looked to his enemies with a twinge of a smile, "Now, let's see. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine.So there's ten of you and one of me. What's a poor boy to do?" with that he took a handkerchief into his face and with sneezed he disappeared into a cloud of red

"Witchcraft!"

With that the teen ran into the all embracing crowd, he did his best to disappear and find the closest sanctuary around. Which happened to be Notre Dame


End file.
